Solidarity
by samallamadingdong
Summary: A to-be collection of ficlets and drabbles written over time that revolve mostly around Chrom/MU. May include AUs. Rating may raise after some time. Most recent update: Samantha's a bit surprised by a little something left in her room after returning from a meeting with Chrom.
1. Sleeve

"Chrom…?"

The Ylissean prince stiffened by the sudden sensation of hands gliding gently across his upper arms, but relaxed once he realized who it was. Setting down his quill, he tilted his head but so much to at least be able to somewhat see his wife-to-be. A curious expression laced her features and Chrom figured there was something she'd like to discuss- he could take the rest of the night from his paperwork to talk and at the same time, get some well earned rest from working tirelessly anyway. "That look in your eye… There's something you want to ask, isn't there?"

"Ah…" The brunette tactician straightened up a bit, impressed Chrom could read her face well despite the dim light the oil lamp provided in the large room. Excitedly, she responded, "You know me well! There's something that has had me wondering for a while— oh, of course that's if you have the time for idle chatter! I mean, I know you're much busier than I now…"

Chrom chuckled, placing a hand on top of one of Samantha's own. "I know I asked for some patience, but how could I not take at least a moment for my fiance? Whatever it is, I can make time."

Samantha fought down the urge to blush, the sudden reminder of their engagement catching her off guard. With a deep breathe, she continued on with her inquiry. "Ahem… It's nothing of dire import, I just really wanted to know… Why do you always bare your right arm? I know it must be easier to move with it uncovered like so, but I can't help but to feel it's a bit… Risky?" The tactician remained quiet, pondering her choice in words and quickly regretting them. It must have sounded as if she doubted his skill. She rushed to correct herself, almost tripping on her words. "I mean, I doubt you'd allow your sword arm to sustain injury so easily, but I can't help but worry, as well as wonder. It's not like many a man carries similar features and you are easily distinguished by your facial features as is, so…" She extended a finger and idly traced the brand on his right arm.

"Ah, _that_…" It had already been quite sometime that Chrom made it a habit, it almost felt natural and without purpose. Still, there had been a reason, and although the memory, once a recollection that only held a bit of a sting, now tore at him like a fresh wound. He stared at the flame licking the oil lamp's wick, hesitating on speaking for a moment. He knew the brunette held no malicious intent when asking, so he continued. "Do you remember that brief conversation we had at the courtyard when "Marth" arrived to assist me? The one about Emmeryn and how the people treated her until they felt their wounds were healed?"

Samantha felt her heart drop as she realized where the conversation would head and shook her head vehemently. "Gods Chrom, I'm so sorry, I didn't think it'd stem from such a delicate manner! You needn't continue to satiate my curiosity—"

"Hold. It's fine, I promise." He affirmed by squeezing the hand he still laid his own upon lightly, Samantha stopping herself from speaking quickly and squeezing her lips together in a fine line. "Angry at our father, the people shamed our family, and Emmeryn having her brand in plain sight… Little wonder why the scar she bore was so close to it. The next time she went, I went with her. When the people continued antagonizing her, I tore off my sleeve and dared them to strike me. Of course the Pegasus Knights who always accompanied her weren't very happy with that, but at that moment, I decided I'd never keep my brand hidden and I'd work my hardest towards becoming Emm's sword and shield." There was a momentary pause before Chrom laughed ruefully. "Some sword and shield I turned out to be… In the end, she still was taken away by people who held a grudge against our father…"

Samantha shifted her hand, taking in Chrom's and squeezing it. "It's almost a wonder that you're so willing to aid anyone who needs it and remain kind and charismatic when addressing the masses."

"Not only would I rather not end up like my father, it's also what Emm would want. She worked so hard to achieve peace and gain the trust of the people, and in her memory, I'll do whatever I have to in order to keep it that way."

"But…" The tactician tried to make sense of everything, mulling over what she learned from the conversation, but there were somethings that just didn't seem right. "If you're going to continue striving in Emm's place to fulfill her goals, why would you forswear the title of Exalt? Wouldn't it be easier if you formally took over her station?"

Chrom shook his head slowly in disagreement. "Exalt or not, I'm still the ruler of Ylisse now. The title of Exalt will remain with Emm. I'm just not suited for it… I sure as hell will fight for it, but I'm not a fitting symbol of peace. I might as well not ruin what Emm left behind."

"Chrom…"

"I told you, it's fine." The prince stood up abruptly, chair hissing as it slid against the ground. "I have you as my tactician and aide. I have every confidence that together, we'll keep the realm as it is now and the people, happy."

"…" Samantha seemed satisfied enough with the answer, not wanting to keep Chrom on a sensitive subject for so long. "If that is what you truly desire, I'm ready to do whatever necessary to see us there."

Chrom couldn't help but chuckle mirthlessly as he reached for the lamp to kill the flame. "Would I even have a choice? Ylisse and it's people are in my hands now, whether I want it that way or not. Sometimes you can't avoid the fate you're born into, after all."

The brunette's right hand twitched involuntarily, suddenly feeling unsettled by those words. Placing that same hand over her heart, she hesitantly replied as the room went dark, "I suppose you're right…"


	2. Bath

It was yet another hectic day for Samantha, being schooled in the appropriate ways to walk, talk, eat, speak as well as attend countless meetings for Ylisse's restoration. Her job as War Tactician and strategist did not help either as many people sought out counsel for what they should do for the time be and how the new Pegasus Knights would be handled, if there were even to be any.

It also did not help that some Ylisseans were still wary of her, being an amnesiac who formerly donned a robe similar to Plegian mages, and other Ylisseans expected too much from her, expecting her to be as strong and warm of a presence as Emmeryn. The former exalt surely left quite the impression on her people, and living up at least a fraction of it was going to prove itself a difficult task.

The brunette sighed as she removed her weighty outer robe and mussed up her hair as she sat on the bed she and her husband, Chrom, shared. "Gods, if this isn't about the most stressful…" No longer having the energy to continue, she flopped back into the bed, landing with a soft bounce.

Chrom smiled sympathetically at her. He wasn't much of a 'meet and greet' person, and he of course felt the stress of becoming the new leader of Ylisse. He couldn't blame her for having frustrations, especially being new to the kind of environment she was thrust in so quickly. "I'm sorry, Love. I know things are overwhelming now, but I promise soon we'll be able to relax at least a bit."

Samantha shot up, shaking her head vehemently. The last thing she desired was to make Chrom feel bad. "Oh, no no no! I'm just… I'm sure today has just been a little more tiring than the rest. I've since gotten used to sleeping early, so staying up late for my lessons have taxed my body." She offered a sheepish grin, thinking of something that could maybe help soften the situation so he could believe she were being completely honest. "Ah, I've just the thing to help me relax! I've been wearing thick robes all day and have worked up quite a sweat. I'm sure a nice, soothing bath is just the thing I need."

"A bath seems like a splendid idea." Chrom agreed, smiling his trademark smile that caused the young woman's heart to flutter just a bit every time. "Perhaps I should take one myself…"

"Ah, then you can go right ahead, I can wait!"

A silence filled the room until Chrom coughed lightly. "Er… What I meant was that we could possibly take one… Together?"

"Oh…" Samantha stupidly answered as she stared, dumbfounded. It was only a few moments before realization sunk in and her face quickly changed into a deep shade of crimson, shyly slapping her palms to her cheeks. "_Together_?!"

"We are husband and wife, no? So as long as it's okay with you, there should not be a problem, yes?"

Chrom had a point. They've already been married for at least some time, so the proposition should not be unheard of. Samantha tapped her chin thoughtfully as she considered if morality or chastity should even have been a concern for the situation. Still blushing something fierce, she figured to stop thinking about it so much and live a little. "Absolutely right you are. I guess sharing a bath should prove to be an interesting experience."

And right she was…

She clung onto her thighs as she sat in the tub in some sort of awkward anticipation, awaiting for Chrom to join. She couldn't help but tense up as she felt him stand behind her and lower himself slowly, his bare legs touching hers as he stretched them out comfortably.

Chrom watched her for sometime, chuckling in amusement every time she barely managed to glance back and look forward once again at breakneck speed. Slowly, he reached his arms around the woman's smaller frame, grabbing onto her tightly. His wet, bare chest against her bared back left a strange sensation on the tactician, almost causing the woman to let out a strangled yelp.

The indigo haired lord could not hold it any long as he burst into a fit of laughter, Samantha narrowing her eyes as she looked in his general direction. "What's so funny?"

Chrom rested his head against the crook of Samantha's neck, nuzzling playfully as he softly mumured in her ear, "You, of course." Samantha's body went oddly rigid as her fingers twitched involuntarily, only causing Chrom to let out another round of playful laughter. "We already saw all there was to each other, there's no need to be so shy."

"Seeing is different than feeling, you know…" Samantha pouted childishly as she raised her shoulders, attempting to hide herself, though finding it hard to do within Chrom's embrace. Only now did she realize the odd way in which his hands gripped her sides, palms resting dangerously close to her chest. 'If only I could hide under the water forever…' was her thought briefly.

Until Frederick made his way, unannounced into the bathroom, holding out towels that of course somehow the colors complimented the two bathing individuals. "I heard you enter the bathroom so I have prepared…"

Samantha couldn't hear him finish, as she somehow found the strength to escape the watery embrace and attempted to make her thought on hiding herself under the water forever a reality.


	3. Poster

Samantha yawned and stretched as she entered her tent, exhausted as it was only her and Chrom at the war council and the two had to double up on their work load. She found it puzzling, considering Frederick would never miss a meeting, seeing as he still didn't trust her, but he apparently had some 'important task' to handle. She couldn't even begin to guess what would be more important than to keep an eye on her and make sure Chrom was safe, but didn't bother to even try. Although it was hectic, working alone with Chrom was relaxing in a way.

Sighing as she dropped her scrolls, map and tomes onto her work table, she prepared to take a seat, but the sudden image of a stark naked man's lower half meeting her eye level sent her stumbling backwards, her face heating up in embarrassment as she let out a squeal. She tried to not look back at it, but curiosity got the best of her and she peaked, jaw dropping when she realized it was a painting of Chrom, posed rather boldly, with the words 'Chrom Wants You!' written on the bottom.

Clearly it was meant as some kind of way to inspire troops in war time, or rope in new recruits or something of that nature, but the tactician slapped a palm against her forehead, feeling awful that the first thing that came to mind is if he really did look like that disrobed.

If the situation couldn't get anymore awkward, she heard ragged breathing approaching her tent, and there stood the man on the poster at her tent flap. Their eyes locked briefly before Chrom noticed the obvious embarrassment and looked towards where the woman was once facing, noticing the poster and quickly exiting in horror, leaving behind a string of colorful words.

In the end, she was able to put the pieces together and figured out that was the 'important task' Frederick had to take care of. The tactician also took the poster down and hid it in a tome for 'reference', claiming to have disposed of it. Eventually she'd discover that it was drawn a bit too closely to scale after a bathing incident or two.


End file.
